1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having an ice making device and an ice bucket, and more particularly, to a cool air flow structure and a full-ice detecting structure of an ice bucket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance configured to store foods in a fresh status while having a storage compartment to store the foods and a cool air supplying apparatus to supply cool air to the storage compartment. The storage compartment is provided inside a body, and is provided with a front surface thereof open. The open front surface of the storage compartment may be open/closed by a door.
An ice making device to generate ice and an ice bucket to store the ice generated at the ice making device may be provided at the refrigerator. The ice stored at the ice bucket may be withdrawn through a dispenser of the door when desired by a user. Cool air is needed to be supplied to the ice bucket to prevent the ice stored at the ice bucket from melting prior to a user withdrawing the ice stored at the ice bucket.
With respect to an automatic ice-making apparatus at which an ice-making cycle including a supplying of water, a making of ice, and a moving of ice automatically occurs, the automatic ice making device is configured to determine whether to repeat or stop the ice-making cycle by determining if the ice bucket is full of ice.
A full-ice detecting sensor to detect the full-ice status and a control unit to determine the full-ice status on the basis of an output signal from the full-ice detecting sensor may be provided at the refrigerator.